beginning of the end
by brand freak writer
Summary: This is Tara Webster's third ,the last and the most interesting year at the academy. A sweet story about her professional and love life in the dance academy .
1. Chapter 1

After sammy's death Tara and Kat had gone to the farm together, Tara had also invited Christian despite everything that had taken place between them, because of the promise they had made to not let anything in between them and also because she knew that they needed each other.

Christian didn't keep in touch the whole summer which was starting to worry Tara but she tried to convince herself by thinking that he was with his dad and they had a lot to talkbabout and also about both the promises that he had made. The end of summer was approaching and she couldn't take it all anymore. There was no Sammy , her time with Kat was great but at some point they both knew that the group of best friends was incomplete without Sammy , Ben and her had mutually broken up because of both lack of communication and also lack of interest in each other, there was painful silence from Christian, Abigail was suffering through therapy the whole summer and Ethan had thrown himself into his work. So Tara finally Decided that she would be going to the academy for her last year a week earlier than required and Kat had decided to go and visit Ethan.

Tara arrived exactly a week and a half earlier at the academy after dropping Kat at her home from where she would go to meet Ethan. Ms Raine was not the least surprised to see Tara early, it was as if she was expecting Tara to be there early. Tara was alone at the academy so Ms Raine gave Tara a simple two hours lesson in the morning and the rest of the was entitled to her to spend in any way she wanted. She had nothing to but dance all day. Only after two days it became a boring monotonous routine where she aould take her lesson in the morning then rmtake a break then plunge herself into ballet again for the whole day occasionally eating something in between.

Anyone with eyes could see that she was hurting and was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara's dance lessons were going on smoothly but it couldn't be denied that sometimes they were excruciatingly boring. Ms Raine had warmed up to Tara more than she had ever been and so sometimes she would tell her about the time she used to work for ballet companies. Tara's dancing was improving and Ms Raine believed that by the end of the year Tara would be a fine and polished dancer because she knew how passionate and hardworking Tara was. She knew that Tara had never taken it for granted like Katrina, or as ankther option like Sammy even though in the end he had become passionate about it, or something that she just had to do and excell in like Abigail.

There were only two more hardworking and passionate students like Tara who were naturallygood dancers like her. Ethan and Christian. In the first place Ethan was at the academy because of his mother but there was still determination and passion in him. Even though like his sister he hada knack of not taking things seriously he had eventually realised that he was meant for this.

Christian on the other hand was a completely different case. He was a naturally gifted dancer who just needed some practice and polish, it all came very easily to him. But due to his different and mostly negatively influenced background be was to stubborn. Ms Raine knew that it was a good decision to partner him with Tara, that innocent gjrl could inslire him to dance and it showed in his second year.

Tara was sitting alone watching the sunset when a sound of rolling wheels came from behind her and she knew that it could only be one person. She was surprised because it was still a week to from the starting of the year. She whirled around to lok at him when he stopped just behind her.

"Hi" he said giving her a small smile.

"Hey" she replied returning the smile.

He sat down next to her with their sides touching. Both of them sat in a comfortable silence neither saying a word. Both of them knew that the other was hurting and also themselves were hurting. Neither one knew that Ms Raine was looking at yhem from her office window with a small smile on her lips.

"He left me again you know. In the middle of nowhere and alone. Helpless." he said after a while. Tara knew exactly who he was talking about. His father.

" I sorry. Are you okay ? " he smiled and nodded. Tara was always looking out for people she loved no matter her own state.

"How are YOU Tara ?" she knew that wanted an honest answer and so she let spill all the the frustration and sorrow and confusion inside knew that he could be trusted with every thing. He listened to her patiently and shared some of her frustration. He didn't say anythind after her rant because he knew that she just wanted it out and nothing else.

They again sat there in a surprisingly comfortable silence listening to the distant music coming from the academy. The music changed and suddenly Christian stood up and held out a hand , grinning.

"May i have a dance?" she was surprised but took the hand any way. Soon after they were twirling around the place smiling and there was nothig uncomfortable because they were finally dancing together.


End file.
